Sha
'''Sha '''is an immense powerful warrior, belonging to the trio of the Saiyan Masters. He is considered it's leader and his elemental power is Fire and Ground. He is a strong, respectful, although a bit arrogant and ruthless warrior, that many battles he faced alongside with his brothers lead him to become the leader of the trio. He is the carrier of the Flamming Orb. Story Borned as a son of an unknown Saiyan, alongside with his brothers Banrot and Levinz, Sha was a rebelious Saiyan, who always wanted something or someone to fight with. During his training with his father and brothers, his teachings and training with them has developed his behaviour into a more "softer" and kind spirit, although he remains a bit arrogant and shows some selfishness. Sha has been fighting through his entire life as a warrior, battling strong foes, beasts, and even unknown alien species, who threatened the pacifity of Planet Saiyan (now known as Planet Vegeta). He discovered that he can manipulate the element power of Fire and Ground, during a training in a volcanic planet. Although he entered some brotherly disputes with his brothers, he always can be trusted and respected, and swored his life to never turning his back on his brothers. Banrot has been given the title of "Leader" of his brothers, but he found that this title should be given to Sha, who demonstrated to possess an enourmous power that even surpassed Banrot's. The other reason is that Sha has saved his brothers once in a battle against the "Rash" (a massive enemy army who almost conquered Planet Saiyan), by eliminating his boss. Sha is around 140 years old, which consists in 60 years old on an earthling. He has vanished, alongside with his brothers, late before the Saiyan-Tuffle war. Appearance Knowing his elemental power was Fire, Sha adapted a red and black "style" of clothing. He wears an entire black fighting Gi, with an inner red shirt; a red belt around his waist and red wristbands and boots. He also possesses a red headband, similar to his brother Banrot. Another aspect is that his front hair-bangs are red. Skills *Fly; *Full Power Energy Wave (red colored); *Saiyan Shield (taught by his brother Banrot); *Inferno Strenght (a power-up move); *Explosive Wave (Both normal and Super); *Homing Barrage Blast; *Flame Blast (Sha's signature technique, where he circles his arms rapidly them fires a huge red blast of energy, with a flame motion); *Slash Flame (Both his hands are covered in fire and does a barrage of punches and kicks at high speed then strikes on an opponents neck with his fingers and, after the opponent is dizzy, he launches a more powerful version of his Flame Blast to the opponent's back). *Phoenix's Rise: The ultimate move by Sha. When he charges, a shield protects him from any sort of attack when he opens his eyes wide open, he paralyses the opponent, no escape. Then he strikes at full force with all his Ki, with an image of a Phoenix covering his body. Family and friends *Brother to Banrot; *Half-Brother to Levinz; *Son to an unknown Saiyan; *Friend of Velisha Solon. Gallery Trivia *There are pictures showing Sha attain a Super Saiyan 1, 2, and Legendary Super Saiyan transformations, although he never used these transformations; *His resemblance to Banrot is due to the fact that they are full-blooded brothers, while Levinz is their half-brother; Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanon Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Page added by Diogo Attitude